Tales of Vesperia After Story
by SiRiRu
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the game's ending. Okay, I officially stink at summaries. YurixFlynn, KarolxNan, EstellexRita, DukexYuri.


Chapter 1

**Summary:** Tales of Vesperia After Story takes place 2 years after the game's ending. I may develop a problem later on in the story. For now it's just like "A Normal Day Without Blastia".

**Pairings: **YurixFlynn, KarolxNan (I think he should just give up on Nan altogether), EstellexRita (I'm usually not fond of yuri pairings but these two are so cute), and one-sided DukexYuri.

**Warning: **Spoilers for the game. Also, beware of yaoi (boys' love, gay men) and yuri (girls' love, homosexual girls) later on in the story. If you don't like them, then don't read this. I warned you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Vesperia. If I did I would make every one of those pairings above come true.

On with the story!

P.S. This is my first story ever. Sorry if it's short and poorly written. English is my native language, I'm just terrible at story writing.

* * *

**Yuri's POV:**

It was another peaceful and boring day in the lower quarter. The sun was shining, and the four elemental spirits were doing a wonderful job keeping the aer under control. "Is nothing interesting ever going to happen in this damned utopia? Peace isn't bad, it's just that I have nothing to do other than get Repede out of the well." There was a small whimper from Repede.

"Sorry, pal." The name's Yuri Lowell. Don't make fun of my name, 'kay? Just because my name means "girls' love" according to those rabid fangirls who make fanfics of me and Flynn together doesn't mean I'm homo.

"Urgh, this place is so dull!" I groaned. These past two years have been the most uneventful out of my 23 years of living. Flynn was out defending towns from attacks from monsters. Since all the blastia was use to destroy the Adephagos, the Guilds and the Imperial Knights have been making their best effort in maintaining peace without the conveniences of barrier blastia and blastia overall. For some reason, our bodhi blastia still work, but that's a mystery that only the spirits and maybe even Rita can answer.

Estelle was being...well...Estelle and living in the castle again. However, sometimes Rita sneaks her out of there and they both have a cup of tea. Speaking of Rita, she's been busy with her formulas and research. She's studying mana and aer now as well as how our bodhi blastia still work.

Karol had other people join Brave Vesperia and is working hard to make the guild known throughout the world. Nan was busy defending cities like Flynn as a proud member of the Hunting Blades. You know, Karol's still trying to convince me to move to Dahngrest. I might. It's more exciting than the lower quarter, that's for sure.

Judith is currently traveling the globe with Ba'ul. Raven is busy being a pervert and flirting with the ladies. If Judith ever meets up with Raven in one of her travels, she better smack him for being unfaithful to her. Not that he was faithful to her in the first place.

And I'm just lounging around like an idiot sitting on my window. "Hey Repede, should we go see Estelle?" Repede merely whimpered and ran out the door. "Repede?" I chased after my trusty sidekick all the way to the Well. He was gonna jump in that Well again...

"Ugh, will you stop jumping in that thing? It's a pain to pull you out of there." I grabbed him and dropped him in the fountain. With a big splash he fell and afterwards shook himself dry. But then he ran off again to the southern exit out of the lower quarter. "Hey, wait! If we're going to Estelle's place, shouldn't we-"

I was interrupted by the familiar sound of my best friend. "Hey, Yuri. I see you're being an idiot again, just like usual."

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short. I don't have an excuse for its shortness so all I can do right now is apologize. I'm sorry! I proofread it once already but there still may be errors in my writing. If there is then...gomenasai...

Next chapter's in Estelle's POV. Reviews are appreciated, though you don't have to!


End file.
